List of counties in New York
(New York) – (St. Lawrence) | government = County government | subdivision = Cities, Towns, Indian Reservations }} There are 62 counties in the state of New York. The original twelve counties were created immediately after the British takeover of the Dutch colony of New Amsterdam, although two of these counties have since been abolished. The most recent county formation in New York was in 1914, when Bronx County was created from the portions of New York City that had been annexed from Westchester County in the late 19th century and added to New York County. New York's counties are named for a variety of Native American words; British provinces, counties, cities, and royalty; early American statesmen and military personnel; and New York State politicians. The FIPS county code is the five-digit Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) code which uniquely identifies counties and county equivalents in the United States. The three-digit number is unique to each individual county within a state, but to be unique within the entire United States, it must be prefixed by the state code. This means that, for example, while Albany County, is 001, Addison County, Vermont, and Alachua County, Florida, are also 001. To uniquely identify Albany County, New York, one must use the state code of 36 plus the county code of 001; therefore, the unique nationwide identifier for Albany County, New York, is 36001. The links in the column FIPS County Code are to the Census Bureau Info page for that county. Five boroughs of New York City Five of New York's counties are each coextensive with New York City's five boroughs and do not have county governments. They are: New York County (Manhattan), Kings County (Brooklyn), Bronx County (The Bronx), Richmond County (Staten Island), and Queens County (Queens). In contrast to other counties of New York state, the powers of the five boroughs of New York City are very limited and in nearly all respects are governed by the city government. Only a few officials are elected on a borough-wide basis, such as the five borough presidents, district attorneys, and some judges. There are no official county seats, but the locations of borough halls and courthouses bestow certain neighborhoods an informal designation as county seats within their boroughs: * The Bronx County Courthouse and the borough's main post office are located in the South Bronx. There is no longer a separate Bronx Borough Hall. * Brooklyn Borough Hall, the Federal Building and Post Office, and county Supreme Court are in Downtown Brooklyn. * The Municipal Building, where the Manhattan Borough President's office is located, and most courthouses are in the downtown Civic Center. The General Post Office is in Midtown Manhattan. * Queens Borough Hall and a courthouse are in Kew Gardens. Another major courthouse, post office, and the Long Island Railroad hub ars also has general post offices in Flushing, Long Island City and Far Rockaway. * Staten Island Borough Hall, three courthouses, and the St. George Terminal transportation hub are in the St. George neighborhood. Alphabetical list Defunct counties Proposed new counties Clickable map See also *List of former United States counties *New York State City/County Management Association References Category:Counties of New York (state) New York Counties